Little Angels
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU - no zombies. I don't want to give to much away :) Caryl, Carol, Daryl.
1. Chapter 1

AN: helloooooo, not sure what I'm doing. I should not be starting a new multichapter. Ahhh but I can't get this out of my head. :) let me know what you think. You're reviews are what motivates me :) I'm still taking prompts if anyone has anything they would like. Pm me or I am thejadehermit on tumblr

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxx

Deploying was the worst. In more ways than one for Daryl. Watching the guys (and two girls) in his unit, with long faces as their families circled around them, fluttering in worry, and sorrow. Trying to be brave and hold back tears, gave the family members a creepy fake vibe, that always creeped Daryl out. That is if he had any family.

He had made a mandatory appearance at the party on base. No one really wanted to be there, no one really wanted to spend any part of the last few moments home at some stuffy afternoon barbecue, but he went, because it was expected, and as soon as he was able he hightailed it out of there.

If Merle was alive he probably would have been there. Hell free booze and barbecue, Merle would have been all over that, but he was gone now. In the end taken by the addiction that had taken hold of merle's life when he had been injured ironically in the service. Honourably discharged Merle's life had spiralled, addiction to pain killers had grown into more, the gateway to a major drug addiction that had taken his life.

Daryl was alone, the only family he had were te members of his unit. It was better that way, no one to worry while he was gone. No one to care if he didn't make it back.

This was going to be a long deployment. Longer than most, 18 months. He could understand why the guys had long faces.

With a sigh he headed out, wanting a drink before he made it to sleep tonight. Heading to a local watering hole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Rusty Star was a bar, that was off base, but close by, it was where most of the forces from the base hung out. As well as a nearby navy base. That had caused some good natured rivalries, but mainly just facing off against each other at pool or darts. The camaraderie was still there.

Daryl entered, not surprised that the place was almost deserted. Most of the patrons were probably at the barbecue being held in their honour.

He sat at a table he liked to think of as his, and watched as a waitress came from the back, spotted him, and picked up her order pad, heading towards him with a smile.

She was new. He'd never seen her before. The Rusty Stars uniform consisted of short denim shorts and tight t shirts. The owners weren't idiots they knew most of their customers were men.

She pulled off the uniform better than most though. Long legs, graced her petite frame. She had curves that put the other waitresses to shame. He noticed she had on a pair of sensible flats, her legs didn't need any help from the shoes.

She had a short pixie cut, with a shock of red curly hair, and a delicate neck. He glanced down at her name tag to see what her name was; Carol.

She came up with a sweet grin, not the outright flirty fake sexy stares the other waitresses tried to lay on thick for tips. He found himself surprised at the way a spark of heat was flaring in his gut. This wasn't the type of girl he usually went for. He went for quick and easy drunken hook ups.

"What can I get you soldier?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd spent most of the evening sitting with him. Laughing and teasing him. Watching with a smirk as he would flush brightly at her teasing. Fucking hell he was tied up in knots at this girl and of course he was leaving tomorrow.

She just ended a relationship. She was twenty eight. Friends with one of the waitresses who helped her get this job. She was going back to school in the fall.

When it was time for her to close up, he wasn't even buzzed, he'd had a total of three beers over a couple of hours. She'd been so easy to talk to, he'd forgotten about drinking.

He offered to walk her home when he found out that she was renting a room at a local motel that gave summer rates to students.

She invited him in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is crazy." She whispered, he had her backed up against a wall. His lips firmly on her neck her legs wrapped around him. He wasn't even sure how they got here, but he needed her. He set her down for a minute to whip off his t shirt, he needed to catch up she was only in her shorts he'd already helped her remove her t shirt and bra.

"You want me to stop?" He asked. Please no, don't let her want to stop. He would die if she wanted to stop.

She moaned, threading her fingers through his hair. "God no, don't you dare stop. It's crazy to do this against a wall when there is a bed right there."

He grinned and picked her up. Lying her on the bed, kneeling between her legs and popping the button on those damn shorts that where driving him insane all night. Peeling them down her legs along with a bright red thong. Fucking hell, she was as hot as hell. He groaned as he lowered his head between her legs. His mouth sucking lightly on her clit before he went to work with his tongue.

She was rocking her hips, moaning loudly, one hand clenched in the sheet, one hand in his hair. Pulling softly, it was spurring him on, making him crazy. He damn near wanted to tell her to pull harder.

She came suddenly, her whole body arching up tightly like a bow, and she cried out. He shed his pants and boxers before she had caught her breath, but she stilled grabbed his hand. "Inside me...now." She muttered.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a smirk. Pushing himself into her. It should have been hard and fast. He should have pounded into her, like he'd been planning. But somehow when he got inside of her, he couldn't go fast. He needed this to last, and he wasn't sure why.

Sex had never been intimate for him. He was pretty sure that this was though. Long slow stokes, while they maintained a breathless eye contact. He couldn't help himself but to touch her face in awe. He wanted to worship her body all night long. "Fuck" he muttered as she came again And he followed her over the edge. "What have you done to me Carol?"

Afterward she was drowsy, he knew she was exhausted. She snuggled into his shoulder, and gave him a tender kiss right above his heart. "Stay safe when you're gone..." she murmured "stay safe." Then promptly fell asleep.

He felt his heart painfully clench in his chest. She was the first woman he'd ever felt this connection too. It was scary. Scarier than what he would face the next 18 months. He slipped out of bed standing there watching her, brushing her hair out of her face tenderly. Wanting to wake her. He slipped out the door without even knowing her last name.

It was better this way, or so he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 months later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year in this godforsaken hell whole and he still had not become accustomed to this dry stifling heat. It was unrelenting, no breaks from it at night, it seemed to dry out his skin and every mucous membrane. Dry eyes, a dry nose, a dry mouth and suffocating heat.

He had a private bunk thankfully. Daryl was sure his restless sleeping pattern would have done in even the most patient of bunk mates.

His thoughts turned to as they so often did, to Carol, the waitress from The Rusty Star. He wondered where she was, how she was doing if she ever thought of him, the way he thought of her. He thought about her, all the time. Reliving that night. Wondering if he made a mistake not finding out her last name. Not giving her his. He sighed it was for the best. He told himself that over and over.

He sighed flipping on his laptop. Might as well go over the mission for tomorrow. He noticed he had a notification of a message on Facebook. He never used Facebook, he'd mainly created a profile, to get notifications on the recreational baseball league he was in with some of his unit when they were stateside. He hated baseball but the guys had asked so he'd joined.

It was two am, and he had nothing better to do, so he checked the message. It was from Rick Grimes. His best friend from high school, they had lost touch. Rick had heard about Merle's death and that Daryl was deployed and offered his support. It was nice of him. He sent him back a quick message saying thank you, and that he was agreeable to visiting when he was back in the states.

Curious, he opened Facebook. Looking through Rick's friends, he found himself creeping through the profiles of friends from high school curious about where they were now. Michonne, Rick's second wife, had a friend who looked familiar. When he looked at her picture more closely he recognized her as Andrea. One of the waitresses at The Rusty Star.

It overtook him then. He was totally snooping but he started looking through Andrea's massive list of friends and her pictures when he saw her. Carol Miller. It was Carol, his Carol.

His heart was thumping in his chest as he clicked on her name, but she had her profile set to private, but that wasn't what was setting his heart at an irregular rhythm. It was her profile picture. A picture of her and Andrea and a few other women obviously at some kind of baby shower for a heavily pregnant Carol. It was also her wall picture of twin girls. A fanciful sign in the back said three months old. They were wearing onesies that said Mommy's Little Angels.

He was pretty sure he was looking at a picture of his daughters.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: another chapter :)

I do not own or profit The Walking Dead.

Xxxx

Chapter 2

Xxxxxx

Daryl sat back on his bunk. Stunned. He stared at the picture of the twin babies. Carol's three month old baby girls. He knew instinctively they were his.

She had slept with him after only just meeting him, he knew some would tell him to be suspicious, maybe they weren't his, but he knew without a doubt, she wasn't someone who randomly hooked up, they had connected that night. It was something special. That's why he ran so scared of what it all meant.

What did it mean now? She had his babies. Twins. Fuck he really left her holding the buck. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. His hand came up to those baby girls, his fingertips tracing them lightly on the screen. They were beautiful.

Both Had fine wisps of strawberry red hair starting to grow in silky patches on their heads. They both had pink hair bows and they were asleep cuddled together, arms entwined. They were beautiful, just like their momma.

He was so humbled and blown away. He knew she could have ended the pregnancy. Twins was no small feet for a single mama. But she hadn't, she'd done it all by herself, he hoped she'd had support to help her. She was wanting to go back to school, he could only imagine the wrench having twins would have put into that.

She was practically glowing in the picture at the baby shower. There was some kind of crazy hat made from bows that obviously adorned the presents and she was holding two large blow up baby bottles. Her sweet smile jumping of the screen at him. She was happy, he could see that.

A twin birth weren't easy. Merle had been a twin. Daddy had often spoken in between bouts of drunkeness about how that pregnancy had nearly killed his momma. Merle's twin, Norman, had died a few days after birth. Too little to survive, he supposed things were different now. Momma' three pack a day habit of Virginia slims probably hadn't helped things.

Momma changed after that, swore she'd never have another baby. She'd held true to that promise for a long time. Merle was twelve years older than him. Daryl had a feeling he was the result of a drunken fight. The kind he'd been used to seeing before momma' death. The kind that resulted in daddy dragging momma kicking and screaming down the hallway. Those screams of his momma would haunt him. He was pretty sure that she'd gotten the doctors to make sure she could never get pregnant again after his birth.

She'd sunk into a depressed state that she never quite came out of. By the time he was five, he simply avoided her and her almost catatonic state. She killed herself when he was seven.

Merle had been gone then. In the service, it had been his only way out. Daryl didn't bare him any ill will. Merle loved him the best way he could. He knew that now, Merle had always been selfish he had a hard getting past the self preservation that had been deeply ingrained in them by their upbringing.

Carol had their babies, and they looked healthy, and safe. He wasn't sure what he should do, but he opened his Facebook messenger clicked on her name and started typing.

 ** _Carol,_**

 ** _I'm sorry. I need to get that out of the way right away. I never was any good at small talk, no sense dancing around the elephant in the room. I'm sorry I left like that, without a note, or a goodbye, or saying anything at all._**

 ** _I was scared shitless. You're amazing and I was leaving the next day. I ain't used to the way you made me feel and I fucking panicked like a pussy._**

 ** _My last name is Dixon by the way, Daryl Dixon. Lieutenant I guess if your getting technical and shit. (I also suck at writing letters, just so you know)._**

 ** _A friend of mine from high school got in touch with me. Rick Grimes. I guess I got sentimental and started looking through his Facebook profile, which I guess is how I found Andrea's page which is how I found you. I ain't some creepy stalker or anything I swear._**

 ** _I've been thinking of you a lot. I regret being such a pussy and leaving like that. You deserved better. I ain't never felt the way I did that night. Like I said scared the shit out of me._**

 ** _I saw the picture of you pregnant and the picture of the twins. I know that I'm their father. They are the right age and I know you ain't the type of girl to sleep around. My older brother was a twin. His twin didn't survive but they look so healthy and happy, thank you. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. They are beautiful._**

 ** _I'm here for another six months. I was hoping when I come back maybe I could meet them? Spend some time? I ain't trying to take them away from you I swear, I just would like to be a part of their life. I have no family, I got no one really, and I think I love them already._**

 ** _I wouldn't blame you if you tell me to go fuck my self. I would deserve it. Hoping you won't,_**

 ** _Daryl._**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: another chapter :) I'm working long shifts the next two days, I'll try to update when I can

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx x

Carol smiled as she watched the girls snuggle into one another. She'd read conflicting things about whether or not she should let them sleep together in the same crib, but in the end, the girls had made the decisions. They would not be parted. Neither it seemed, could settle to sleep without the other. She had thought they would wake each other up, but they hadn't. They would burrow into one another snuggling in to their sister and sigh as though it was the greatest place in the world and sleep solidly. Like little Angels.

She was lucky, they were amazing babies. They made this whole roller coaster ride she'd been on, a little easier.

She'd been shocked when she'd found out she was pregnant. She'd been told by her doctor since she was a teen that becoming pregnant would be difficult if not impossible. The doctor had told her not to be too optimistic if the pregnancy did not take. She had polycystic ovaries, it may be her only chance to have a baby. She'd been so grateful for that night and meeting Daryl. She'd prayed every night that she would not miscarry, and she hadn't. Then she'd found out she was pregnant with twins, and she knew it was meant to be.

She thought about getting in touch with Daryl. She knew that some of the girls at the bar would know who he was, and in fact she'd confessed to Andrea the night she told her about the pregnancy, Andrea had known his name. "Lieutenant Dixon?" Andrea asked, and she'd cruised social media until she found a picture of Daryl playing in a recreational baseball league and Carol confirmed that was him. "Good lord, no wonder you got pregnant Carol I say he could impregnate just from that smoulder alone."

Carol had descended into giggles. She should have known Andrea would understand and be supportive. Andrea had found out the details of Daryl's deployment and how he was to be gone for 18 months. Carol had time, she was picture happy and taking videos like crazy, in the back of her mind she knew they were for Daryl and she honestly worried this would be a distraction he did not need.

She thought about him a lot. The way they had just connected, it had been instantaneous. She was a firm believer in fate and she knew she was meant to meet him that night. Whatever happened between him and her, he'd given her the girls and for that she was extremely grateful. But at night was she was alone, in bed, she couldn't help remembering the way he had touched her, the taste of his lips, the way he would blush when he laughed. She'd never done anything like she had that night. She hoped he didn't think less of her.

She'd gone to school while pregnant. She was lucky, she had a small inheritance she'd received when her parents died. She was taking six months off with the girls, and then she was going to finish school. Andrea had already arranged for her sister Amy to babysit for her when she went back to school.

She had a small one bedroom apartment. They were cozy the three of them together, she knew it was small but she was happy. When she finished school she'd be a nurse, and she'd work towards a bigger place. She'd do what she needed to do to give the twins, everything The could ever want.

Sighing she flipped open her laptop, lying on her bed. She knew the twins would wake for a feeding in a few hours before they had a long sleep. She had a hard time sleeping between now and then, she usually spent time on her laptop getting caught up on the outside world.

She noticed that she had a message notification, she clicked on it gasping when she saw the name.

She read it three times, laughing at times, wiping tears away at others. For someone who thought he couldn't write letters Daryl was pretty good at it. It amazed her that someone who was so brash and rough could be so sweet and not even realize it.

She bit her lip and composed a response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Daryl_**

No need to apologize, although I appreciate it. There is nothing to forgive. I was there too that night, and I never thought to give you my last name either.

I have to admit, I found out who you were, once I was pregnant I explained to my friend Andrea what happened that night and she knew your last name. I knew you were deployed for 18 months and I didn't want to be a burden or something that distracted you while you were over there. I had every intention of getting in touch, you are listed as their father on the birth certificate.

Thank you, for not doubting me, I don't do that, ever, except for that night. Except for with you. I was scared by how much I felt that night too. I also need to thank you, because since I was a teenager I have been told by doctors that becoming pregnant for me would be next to impossible. You fulfilled my greatest wish...twice :)

The girls are healthy, they are identical. It makes a lot of sense to know that there was twins in your family, as far as I know there was none in mine. I'm sorry to hear that one of your brothers died as an infant. My heart just about brakes at the thought of what your mom must have went through.

Their names are Sophia, and Mikka. I hope you like the names( although it's kinda too late to change them now) and of course you can be part of their life. We have so much to work out, but I trust you, and I know you are a good man. We will work it out. I'm sending you a file with a crazy amount of pictures. Sorry I'm a little obsessed :)

I'll try to keep you updated on things here. Could you send me some more contact information other than messenger, like your phone number (can you face time)? That is if you want to.

Please stay safe, you have two little girls who If I do say so myself are the most beautiful little girls in the world, and they will want to meet you. I worry about you too, stay safe.

Carol


	4. Chapter 4

AN: working night shift- short update for u :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later

Xxxxxxxxxx

Daryl rushed down the hallway, dodging other soldiers as he made his way to the small room that held his bunk.

Today had been a shit day. His unit had been involved in a firefight with some insurgents who'd approached a barrier they had set up. It had been a shit show, he'd had to debrief, and debrief again and follow every protocol that was required, meanwhile he'd also had to get a cut on his forehead from flying debris sutured.

Today had been a shit day, but tonight was not. Tonight was going to be great. Since the night that he'd sent Carol that message his life had changed.

They spoke every night. She raved about the twins and every new little thing they did, and he listen eagerly soaking it all up. She taken to calling him, and they talked, as much as they could with the time difference and restrictions on international calls. He was excited to hear all about the twins, but he also loved hearing her voice.

She messaged him too, several times a day. Some times to just talk about random things, or random thoughts she had. Most of the time was about the twins but sometimes she just seemed to want to talk. He looked forward to her messages. They brightened his day.

Tonight was the first night she was going to FaceTime him with the twins. Live and in person. They had never seemed able to coordinate the twins sleeping schedule, but last night she'd assured him, that the twins would be awake at this time. She'd be waiting for his call.

He threw his gear on the floor and practically flew to his Mac laptop to bring up the call.

She answered immediately. He could see she was lying on her side in her bed, the twins leaning back against her stomach. She had her hand propping up her head.

Her smile was infectious. He felt his heart thump in his chest. The girls were slouched they looked like little puppies trying to sit up, she was laughing as she tried to keep them upright.

"Look girls, it's Daddy.." she said in between giggles at the girls feeble attempt to stay sitting up leaning heavily against their mom.

Just like that. She accepted him, she was letting him into their life. Fuck he was such a pussy, he grunted as he wiped a tear away from his face.

"Hi.." fuck he was having a hard time to talk. "Hey sweethearts.." his voice was so hoarse, he wasn't sure if they could hear him. "Hey princesses.." he said and wipped another tear.

Carol was smiling at him sweetly. Her face filled with compassion he was sure at what he was feeling. He saw the moment she noticed the bandage on his head. "Are you alright?" She asked her eyes concerned.

"I'm ok." He said

"You're staying safe right?" She said her voice a little thick with emotion.

"Pfft...I got nine lives," he said with a grin.

She chuckled. "You better...we're waiting on you here." She said squeezing the girls a little.

They were impossible to tell apart, he hoped it would get easier. "There're beautiful." He said.

"So, to make things easier...Mikka has the purple bow and Sophia has the pink." Carol said with a grin. "And look."

Carol straightened out the girls onesies, they were both dressed, in onesies and little pink tootoos. She brought the laptop a little closer so he could read what was written on the onesies. They both had onesies that said "My daddy is my hero." Fuck he'd never been this emotional in his life, he couldn't help himself as a small sob escaped his lips.

She grinned "We make beautiful kids, that's for sure." Then flushed brightly.

He couldn't help it, his words came tumbling out. "We do, ...maybe we should make more."

She bit her lip, her eyes filled with heat, smiling at him "Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: another short chapter :) trigger warning war associated violence. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxx

One month later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Four months, four months and he would be home. Two months left of her maternity leave before she went back to school part time.

Carol sighed as she flipped through the television channels, waiting as usual for the girls late night feeding.

She'd already messaged Daryl, a couple times today. She'd come dependant on having him there, he was becoming so much more than just a co parent. He was her partner.

It was addicting having someone there to talk about all your worries and insecurities. To discuss something as simple as bills, or her worries that she was a bad parent. Doing everything wrong. He had a simple voice of reason that made her feel like everything was ok. She talked to him about everything, nothing seemed off the table. Daryl had a developed a possessive attitude towards her and the girls, calling the three of them his girls or his family. She loved it. She wanted to be his. It was just so hard to come right out and say it. It shouldn't be that hard.

Today her landlord had shown up at her doorstep. A refund for this months rent and all the post dated cheques that she'd given him for the year. Daryl had contacted him to pay her rent for the rest of the year. She'd been stunned.

She'd spoken to Daryl about finances only to explain her situation. Her parents had passed away when she was eighteen, she'd been the sole beneficiary of small life insurance policy. She'd been smart with the money. It had lasted a long time. She had enough to go back to school and to support herself and the twins while she was off with the babies. Finances were tight, she had to be careful with her money, especially having to buy supplies for two babies, but she'd never asked Daryl for money. It had never occurred to her.

It had been a nice gesture. She was so emotional lately that when Andrea had shown up a few minutes after her landlord had left ,Andrea had thought that Carol was upset or angry about Daryl's gesture. She wasn't, she was touched, it was nice to know he cared, nice to know he wanted to make things easier for her. It would have been nice if he had asked first but she knew talking about things like that were hard for him.

She wanted to talk to him, say thank you so badly. If she was honest with herself she just wanted to hear his voice, but he'd told her they were going on a mission and they would be out of communication range for two days.

The tv was on low, the girls seemed to prefer a bit of background noise. Nothing was on at this time of the night, she mainly had it on for company. The silence got to be a little to much this time of the night.

She settled on a twenty four hour news network. She layed in bed wishing she could sleep, but her body just couldn't seem to relax before the girls had their long sleep for the night.

The scrolling ticker at the bottom of the screen caught her eye. She sat up to read it as she recognized the name of Daryl's regiment. Just then a breaking news story interrupted the political panel that was droning on.

The words melded together, insurgent attack Daryl's regiment, several units involved. Injuries, casualties reported.

xxxxxxxxxx

i know I'm evil with the cliffy's


	6. Chapter 6

AN: so, this is a weird chapter. The bolded section is messages Carol sent to Daryl.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

At two am in the morning it was pretty much impossible to get in touch with anyone. Carol paced beside her bed waiting for news. The tv station was regularly replaying the story but with no added information. Who could she call? The base? What would she say?

That she needed Information on the father of her children who she may or may not be together with? She could just imagine their reaction. She thought about calling Andrea to come over but she didn't think that would be fair to wake her after she had worked all day.

So she waited every hour becoming more and more distressed.

 ** _XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx_**

 ** _0215 am_**

 ** _Daryl_**

 ** _Please message me as soon as you get this, I need to know you are ok._**

 ** _Please_**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _0240_**

 ** _Daryl_**

 ** _I'm sure you're fine, I'm sure I'm worrying for nothing. You're probably stuck some where and can't get to the phone. I get it. I'm being crazy. Humour me ok? Your babies have made me hormonal._**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _0315_**

 ** _Just call or message, I can't sleep, I need to know._**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _0400 am_**

 ** _I swear, I swear if you don't call me as soon as you get this...we'll I don't know what I'll do but you don't want to underestimate me._**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _0440 am_**

 ** _Please be ok, I'll do whatever you want. I want there to be an us. I want to be your significant other listed on all your forms or whatever (so I can call the damn base!) I want a chance to be a family. I care about you more than I ever thought possible. No screw that. I love you, may as well go all in._**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _0441 am_**

 ** _Oh god, I can't believe I said that, it's true but I should have said it to your face._**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _O530_**

 ** _Your daughters just woke up to eat, they are so beautiful. The whole time I was feeding them I imagined you were lying beside me watching as I feed them. I felt like I could reach out and touch you. You deserve the chance to see how amazing they are. You deserve the family you never had._**

 ** _I love you._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was bone weary, more exhausted than he ever thought possible. Daryl made his was down the hallway to his bunk hoping to catch a few hours sleep. There hadn't been much of a chance to sleep in the past twenty fours hours.

They should still be out on patrol. They weren't due back for another twenty four hours. The attach had been brutal. He'd been lucky to get out of there alive only needing a few stitches. Some of the guys hadn't been so lucky.

He sighed, sitting on his bed as he dropped his gear. He was happy for the first time in his life, he had been pretty sure that fate was gonna screw things up for him. He still had his chance, a chance to reach out and grab everything he wanted. He wanted Carol and a future together. When things had gotten dicey all he'd wanted was to see her face. To see all three of their faces. He wanted to hold on to them and never let go.

He loved her, it was as simple as that. She was the amazing person in the world, and he was going to have to make her see that they belonged together.

Kicking off his boots, he grabbed his laptop. He wanted to watch the latest video Carol had sent him of her and the girls before sleeping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

0615 Carol's time

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were beautiful. She had the girls sleeping tucked in beside her. The laptop opened as she hit refresh, waiting for a message to pop up on her screen.

Carol normally didn't sleep with the girls, but there was no way she was going to sleep. She needed them near. Watching their little faces was the only thing that was keeping her heart from breaking.

She wiped tears from her face, as they snuggled together. Their soft cheeks, nuzzling one another.

Her eyes drifting closed as her laptop dinged.

Daryl had requested FaceTime.

She hit accept and his face filled her screen, her hand coming to her mouth as she held in sobs trying not to wake the girls. His face soft as he saw her with the twins nestled into her side sleeping. His voice was almost a whisper.

"I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

aN:

So, I'm a little nervous about this chapter- not sure you guys will like it:/ please review if you do


	7. Chapter 7

AN: last chapter :) sorry for the delay. Busy weekend my daughters are really into dance (I'm a dance mom lol only not crazy) anyway it was the end of year recital/showcase this weekend. Busiest dance weekend of the year, and of course Father's Day.

So like I said last chapter. Thank you for all your enthusiasm for this little story. I'm a sucker for military homecoming videos on you tube. Also I have twins on the brain because my sister- in -law is expecting twin girls (identical) anyday now :)

If you enjoy give one more review? Major fluff coming up :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx

Four months later

Xxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want me to keep the girls?" Andrea asked as she bounced both of the twins on her hips as Carol ran around the apartment trying to decide what to wear, what to bring, get the girls diaper bags packed.

The girls were nine months old, old enough to be handful but not quite walking yet. They wanted to walk, and crawled and got into everything. She set Sophia in the playpen.

Andrea and her sister Amy had become a lifesaver since Carol had started back to school. Today Andrea had come over to help her ready the twins, and herself to head to the base.

Today was the day, Daryl was coming home. She was excited but also felt like she might throw up.

"I'm gonna puke."

Andrea rolled her eyes as she set Mikka down in the playpen with Sophia. "You're not going to puke...if you puke I'll kick your ass. That's my dress. You're gonna go, gonna finally see the man of your dreams again, and it's going to be fine".

Carol checked herself in the mirror one last time. Putting her cool hands to her cheeks trying to calm her nerves. The dress she was wearing wasn't helping her to relax. The red sundress was not something she would have normally picked for herself. Andrea had been after her for days to wear it to meet Daryl. "It does wonders for your boobs! Holy crap, I think I need to have a baby just so I can breastfeed!" Andrea had said when she'd put it on earlier.

The girls were dressed in matching pink dresses, the fine whiffs of strawberry blond hair pulled back in bows. Diaper bags packed, her twin stroller in the car, she felt like she had run a marathon just getting ready. But it was worth it. Suddenly her nerves seemed to disappear. She wanted today to be special, and it would. Not because of dresses, or preparing for any eventuality with the girls, because they were a family.

"Ok.." she said with a nod"I'm good."

XxxxXxxxxx

The airstrip at the base was crowded, Daryl watched through the window as the carrier approached plane landed. It seemed like a dream, for so long it had felt like this day would never come.

His commanding officers and the guys in his unit had been surprised when he had told him about Carol and the twins, but he'd wanted the world to know, hell he wanted to shout if from every godamn rooftop that they were his. It was his miracle in more ways than one. They were his family now. He wanted everything with Carol and the girls. He wanted it to be forever. He grinned at the feeling of the ring in his pocket. They'd had a layover in Germany and he'd found himself drawn to a jewellery store, all the while telling himself it was too soon, he'd scare her away but he couldn't help himself, he bought it anyway. He could almost see Merle rolling his eyes, and calling him the sweet one at his excitement.

He wished Merle could have met them, seen the girls, spent time with them. But he wasn't going to think about the what if's anymore. In the end he choose to believe that Merle wherever he was, wanted him to be happy. And he was.

Getting off the plane, they're was a band playing in the background and people everywhere. He put his hand up to shade his eyes as he walked along the Tarmac, watching for her. When he saw her.

She was sitting, someone had obviously given her a chair, most were standing, most weren't trying to hold two babies. . Her hair was longer than he remembered. Somehow he hadn't noticed in the videos. Stray red curls were flying in the wind. A red dress that dipped low on her breasts, the colour made her skin glow, and both babies nestled in her lap. She had her head bent low as she pointed out different things to them, he could tell she was speaking softly in their ears, smiling and nestling her cheek against their heads and then she saw him.

Her eyes filled with tears, her blue eyes so clearly full of happiness, from even steps away. He sunk down on his knees in front of her chair. Pressing his forehead to hers, his arms around the girls, he stared into Carol's eyes. The words slipping out of his mouth as his lips brushed hers. "Marry me.." he whispered.

She nodded, as his mouth was on hers, a muffled "Yes" murmured into his mouth, and then he felt two little hands on either of his cheeks. He pulled away with a chuckle looking down at the identical faces who were smiling at him both sucking on their fingers, giggling he was sure at whatever they thought he was doing to their mother. Suddenly their faces lit up, and just as he wondered if they recognized him from all the FaceTime they had done they last six months they both happily started to squeal filling his heart like Little Angels.

"Dada dada"


End file.
